Who Knew Cows Were So Interesting?
by ZombieOutlaw
Summary: A Bit of a random title. Its the holidays and Katie gets dragged over to Woods yet again. Hopefully this holiday will be one to remember.
1. Awkward

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. Sadly no Cormac or Wood For me *Cries*.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Dear Diary.

Merlin, I hate my life. I'm failing in every one of my classes, I have detentions till the end of next month AND I have Quidditch practises at the crack of dawn nearly every day. How can that get any worse. Well I'll tell you how! Having to spend the whole of the Christmas holidays at none other than my quidditch captains stately home in blooming Scotland! Yeah, so what if our Mums are best mates,We don't need to spend every bloody holiday together!

There is just something about him that I can't stand but I just can't put my finger on it. It could be his love for quidditch, which i don't really get. Its just a game but for some reason Wood makes it a life-style. I admit, it is a really fun game but come on Wood, It's not a God. I bet he dreams about having sexual relationship with it. "WOOD MAKES LOVE WITH QUAFFLE", I can just picture it now... bad idea, that's put a gross picture in my mind, I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!

My mother loves him! She acts like he's her own son. Its all Oliver this and Oliver that, Why doesn't she marry him for Merlin's sake! But she wouldn't do that, she wants me to marry him. ME! Honestly that women is mad. Why would I marry the boy I want to use as my punch bag! That's far from a loving relationship shes after. Wood doesn't know this, I hope but when our parents meet, I bet the first thing they talk about is us.

I hate the bloody prat! He is a ignorant, annoying Scottish speaking bastard and I hate him SO MUCH!! But I can't fault his looks... I mean his just so...so handsome. Okay that was weird... but I still want to kill him.

So anyway back to today...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was standing in the Entrance Hall with my luggage thinking I was off to my parents house back home in Yorkshire ( We moved there from Ireland when I was like five, Its alright... Too many cows though...) oh how wrong I was.

I was standing there chatting away to Leesh and Ang, a little gossip here and there never hurt anyone, we were discussing Fred and Ang and how he was in love with her but all she did was smile and blush, when the whistle blew for the carriages. I was just about to set off walking when I heard the voice I hate so much but which also sounds so good at the same time.

"Where you going, Bell?"

"Home, Wood"

"Oh no you don't" He said grabbing my arm, I gave him The Look,you know the one you give to get your own way, I was the master of it, in fact I invented it. I knew exactly what he was going to say but I wanted to think I wasn't Going to spend my holiday with him just for a little while longer " Your coming home with me".Shit.

I groaned.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So here I am, sitting across from him in the Common Room, lounging on the sofa,watching my every move...so annoying,I feel like I have fifthty cameras on me! I better go now cos he is tring to see what I'm writing, this guy acts like he is five. I hate him so much!

"What you writing there?"He says in his goregous thick scottish accsent of him tring to sound sweet so I would tell him.

Looks innocent."Nothing"

"Ye right, you were probably writing how darn sexy I am" Pft you wish.

"And why would I write that exac-" I was cut off.

"Not interrupting ought am I,"My mother interrupted, she was smiling like we were up to something...inappropriate, we just stared at her" Good, come on, Anne's got the car ready" We both groaned knowing it will be a long ride to the muggle train station that was like, one thousand miles away from here. Wood stood up and held out a rough hand to help me up which make my mum grin like a six year old.I didn't accept it. Mother Glared at followed my Mother to the car out front, her and Wood small talking all the way. Wood's rich so we had a really posh car to come and pick us up so posh I didn't know what make it was, I'm only used to Volvo and the more common ones. There was like three different bits too it. The drivers bit, I think he was called Rodger, nice bloke, The middle bit, where my mother join his and the back where I got stuck with the devil himself.

Wood slid across and Mum pushed me in after him a little too hard that I landed on top of him."Opps, sorry, did I push you too hard"Our Mum's grinned like five year olds one sugar while me and Wood just my arse!

"Er...Sorry 'bout that" I smiled apologetically.

" 's OK" I heard his mum cast Muffliato and Wood also muttered it under his breath after also hearing that our parents want to listen in while talking about us behind own backs.I know there trying to stay young at heart but that's a little bit too far.

"So..." There was an awkward silence between us and I needed to break that silence. " Why am I being dragged along to your house, Wood"

"Don't call me that, Kates"

"Don't call you what?"

"Wood"

"Well it is your name..."

" Ye but its the holidays we are not on surnames terms anymore"

"Fine, Woo- I mean ....Oliver" It was painful for me to say his name, like so sort of flu comes out of me when I say it.

"Now That's A lot better" Our eyes meet for the first time in years any we stay like that for a few seconds not wanting the moment to end, this ain't right, I hate the boy." Erm...We're here" He says breaking the little 'connection'.

"Great"He got out and ran round to my door and opened it for me which made our mums giggle and laugh and make us feel uncomfortable.

"He's such a charmer" My mum whispered

"He takes after his father" Ann giggled back,Oliver roll his eyes.

Wow,This is going to be a long holiday.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Next time: The Parents have got a surprise of there own which is bound to make the kids more uncomfortable.**_

_**Only a short chapter sorry. BTW Wood is in 7th year Bell in 6th. Please Review.**_


	2. Travelling

**Hey peeps of fan-fiction here is the next instalment of 'Who Knew Cows Were So Interesting'... Wow I sound like I'm head cheerleader or something.**

**BTW......**

**Katie's in 7th year too now, I know I said 6th in the last one but 7th will fit more with the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN HP I JUST WRITE STORIES ABOUT IT AND IF YOU DO THINK THAT, BOY, YOU ARE A SERIOUSLY MIXED UP PERSON.**

**-**

* * *

A few awkward and uncomfortable situations later and we arrive at the coast of Scotland's main land but we needed to get Skye, just off the cost of Scotland so more travelling. Great. Why can't Wood live closer to Hogwarts anyway it's not like he doesn't have enough money, he's loaded, he probably has money falling out of his pockets while he walks down the high-street because it can't fit in them. Unlike poor little old me who has only a few thousand here and there, so sad...And why can't we apparate ?

Anyway. We were waiting for ANOTHER mode of transport(A ferry/ yacht type thing this time which look like it costs a boom, We can't go on the road because a big long road and a wizard driver= trouble) to take us across to Skye but at least I like this one, at least I can keep my distance from...him. To be honest I can't understand why we are waiting, I mean, the boats right there and so is the man I can see him, so why?

"Ol', Why we waiting" I asked him after we were had finished drinking some coffee in a local muggle café in silence. We both looked like snowman since we had like twenty layers on, its below freezing here, bloody hell, I could even die! How can Wood even live in this weather! But I didn't feel that embarrassed about what I was wearing, there were loads more snowmen in this café.

He didn't really say anything just grunts something that sounds like Evie. My eyes lit up when I heard her name.

"Evie's coming?" I couldn't help but smile and stamp me feet like a little toddler. He smiles clearly amused by my sudden outburst and then nods. I sequel once more.

Evelyn Wood, Wood's younger, more awesome sister and my partner in crime. I haven't seen her since august I wonder how she's been. She's a few months younger than me and totally, totally awesome, we are like sisters and have been since we first meet. But I only see her on holidays, she goes to Beauxbatons, her dad says its better for there family to be more international.

That's why Jasper, Oliver's older brother, went to Durmstrang and I hardly ever see him because now he's working as an Auror so he's always busy, what an excuse! We all know he hates his parents and that's why all of the Wood fortune goes to Wood, the favourite. You would probably think he is all big and scary and well, he is...but in a nice way if that's even possible, He loves Wood to bits. If anyone hurt him he would go bonkers, you wouldn't see them again. Him and Wood are really close, so are Evie and Wood but Jazz and Wood have like a special bond that you just can't describe.

And then there's Joe, the little bastard, who's the youngest at just fourteen, he's got the making of a young Tom Riddle he has. He doesn't get on with any of the Wood's especially not his parents. Wood says that he's probably not even his brother at all but some loony who ran away from a mental institute and got rid of his brother and replace him with himself! He used to go to Hogwarts until he got into Slytherin and became the new Mayfoy and well, his parents sent him to a boarding school in Switzerland or something. They have never heard of him since. ' A disgrace to the family' Oliver says.

So we are back to sitting it silence once more, me looking out of the window for Evie and Oliver was just staring at me a huge goofy grin on his face.

"What?" I ask him. He just shakes his head and looks down at his empty mug with the same grin on his face, I was just about to ask him to tell me what was up, pft ask him who am I kidding, more like hitting him so he will cave but then I heard a car come rattling round the corner. Evie.

I squealed and ran outside with Wood following behind me, catching me whenever I fell on the ice. I quickly reached her and hugged her. We stayed like that for ages , both nearly crying until Wood coughed indicating that it was his turn now. Seeing and hugging Wood made Evie's tears come. I would be the same about my brother too except my brother wasn't so awful. I saw Wood trying to calm her down with no such luck. I sighed, that's Evie for you.

After a lot more tears (mostly by Evie) we finally got on the boat over the lake/sea thing. I finally got time to relax away from Wood and have a good old gossip with Evie.

"I don't see why you don't like him, I mean, he's handsome,smart AND funny, what more do you want? Heck, if he wasn't my brother, I would go out with him..." We just looked at each other and I raised my eyebrows at her. Awkward...

"I just can't stand him all right? Why does the whole world think me and him are meant to be!We are just friends!"Evie looked a little taken back. "Did my Mum put you up to it"

"Well all I know is that he likes you more than that because-"

"HE WHAT?!"

"He...likes...you...more...than...a...friend" Evie said very slowly and very sarcastic shaking my shoulders at each word. " And I'm sorry but ifyour break his heart I will have to kill you". I glared at her and open my mouth to respond when I see my mum peek round the corner. We both turned to her.

"Erm... girls", she looked kind of awkward,"we need to speak to you on the deck" then she just vanished, probably apparated.

"I wonder what that's about" I said to Evie, She just shrugged and I followed her up the steps to the deck. When I reached the top I nearly got blown away by the wind. I could barely hear my self think it was so loud. We walked round the boat to were the our mums we talking shelter from the wind.

"What you need to talk to us about" Evie shouted.

"Come inside" Evie's mum said holding open a door to a room holding only some table and chairs. When we were all in she called through the door"Oliver, come on" then muttered something under her breath.

He was standing on the deck hanging on the railing for dear life, the wind was giving him the whole wind swept look witch look kinda good on him. He stood there for a few seconds so oblivious to the world around him then, as if by magic, suddenly responded by turning his head and nodding an following her into the room.

There was only a space next to me, great. As he sat down he opened his mouth.

"So, What's up?" For some reason that made our parents grin.

"Well, lets just say we have some great news" My mum looked at Anna waiting for her to tell us. Which she didn't at first, probably wait for suspense, I was about to say something, then,

" Right, you know about our Christmas eve ball we have every year, well, this year its all about...wait for it, Shakespeare!" Her and Mum squeaked like little children.

"And that's important in what way?" I felt Wood speak next to me was got a little smack by his mum.

"Mind your sarcasm you and anyway well we have all assigned all of you your own characters!"

"How exciting" I heard Wood mutter under him breath. I elbowed him and he winced.

"What is this, the pick on Oliver day"

"No, your not important enough to have a day named after you" I smirked at him and he glared back.

"Oliver, Katie, would you two please stop flirting and listen, please. Well here is the list",

She said giving it to Wood, "We just be leaving you too it then" Her and Mum smiled at each other and both raised up from there seats.

"Hang on, why are me and Katie Romeo and Juliet?" My jaw dropped as our Mothers grined at us.

**Don't worry that isn't the big surprise of the story. A bit longer than last time.**


	3. The Heart Always Wins

**So, it's been a long time.*Hides*. So lets reacquaint ourselves. Hi, I don't own Harry Potter, bye.**

Holy Shit! Why! Why would they do this, why? No, It cant be true, can it. I snatched the list out of his hands and there it was, _Oliver Wood and Katie Bell- Romeo and Juliet_. It wouldn't have been that bad if it we were on separate lines but no, we were on the same!

"You're kidding right?" I asked our mums nervously. "Me and this dweeb!"

"-Hey I'm not that bad-"

"No we are not kidding and the list is final!" Mrs Wood snapped at us and stormed off with my mum in tow. Temper, I know, that's where Wood gets it. I looked at him, he looked troubled._ I wondered what was up?_ I looked at Evie but she just shrugged and got up and left.

"What's up Ol?"

"Am I really _that_ bad?"

"No-"

"-Then why did you say it?"

"Because I was angry," it was the truth, "Sorry If I upset you" I was actually feeling bad, I knew I shouldn't of said that and anyway, it wasn't that offensive. I didn't bring it up again though, it clearly upset him. After a while, he finally brightened up as we were coming into land.

"Why is it always so windy and cold where you live?" I asked him.

"What's wrong with where I live?"

"Nothing, at all, I'm just cold and trying to make conversation"

"Okay but just don't _diss_ the weather OR where I..._hang_... OR my _homies._" I couldn't help but laugh at his idea of trying to be cool. Pure-bloods normally never bother with common muggle sayings, most of the time they're prim, proper and posh, pretending they don't know the foggiest about muggles. Wood's attempt of saying the word 'homies' just set me off.

"Promise me something" I made sure I sounded serious.

"Anything" He must of thought it was something big I was asking.

"Never say homies again"My reply muffled by laughter. Wood just smirked and blushed. _He's quite cute when he blushes..._I did not just think that.

"Well anything to get down with the ladies" He decided to go all gangster on me at the end with some hand gestures. "yo"

"Ol',your so lame" I mocked him, giving him a little push while laughing at the same time, "Never. Do. That. Again. It's seriously creepy." I started to laugh but then Wood's face dropped, looking behind me, red with rage and confusion. I followed his eyes to see Evie "talking" to Old Steve the ferry guy, I say talking but what I really mean is talking with someone caressing you. What made it worse was that Evie didn't mind.

"I'm going to kill her" Wood muttered grabbing my wrist and dragging me over to them. I looked around to see that our mothers haven't seen ought yet which was a relief. "What do you think you are doing," Wood whispered as we drew near to them, "You," He said, pointing to Evie, "What if Mother saw you," then he turned to Steve, "And you," Wood was shaking his finger warningly at him, " She's sixteen and your like what, sixty at least? Get someone your own age!"

Old Steve opened his mouth, I was expecting him to blurt out about him and Evie being in love and stuff but all that came out was "Hey, I'm only forty-one-"

"I'm not bothered about your age," Wood continued. "Just stay away from my sister!" and with that he dragged me and Evie off back to where we were standing before. Evie looked like she was going to explode with angry yet she didn't wrestle with Wood to release her wrist. "Evie, I don't want you seeing him again or anyone else for that matter, not until you are fifty-six at least." He finished on a lighter tone followed by a smile. Evie was having none of it though.

"You can talk, you've been chatting up Katie ever since we got here and it sickens me!" I have no idea how I got dragged into it.

"Yeah well, that's different..." Did Wood just admit he's been chatting me up?

I didn't get to hear the rest of the argument since they went off talking in Gaelic, that's their first language, the village where they live is Gaelic speaking. It's one of like twenty Gaelic speaking places left in Scotland and it coasts a bomb to live there. Wood's Dad is mayor of the town in the muggle world and Minister Of Magic for Scotland so he's quite famous. They are in the paper nearly every week or so, so they all have to not be caught doing disgraceful things in pubic, I pity them.

Once they had finished arguing, I got dragged off once again by Wood, he was almost crying. He sniffled a bit and then turned to face me. Finally, he hugged me. _He hugged me_. My first reaction was to push him away but he just tightened his grip on me, in the end I gave up and hugged him back. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was... _nice_. I was actually enjoying it more than I thought. I smiled as he pulled me closer to him, _what am I thinking, he's a selfish arrogant twat and I hate his guts out...do I?_

As we hugged, my head and my heart argued on whether I should stop hugging him or not, then my head won and I pulled away but as I looked into his eyes, my heart won. He took my hands in his and smiled. As he did so I could feel are mothers looking at us in awe but I wasn't bothered, I had Wood wrapped around my finger and I was wrapped around his.

He pulled me over to the car which was waiting for us and opened the door for me. I don't know why me and … _Oliver _are now acting like we are in a relationship, cause we are not. I kinda like it, I guess although its a little weird...

I still cant get off of my head why we were travelling the muggle way, we don't normally, we normally apparate. Maybe there has been another law change or something, whatever it is, I can't get it off my head. As we set off I decided to ask Oliver. "Ol',why are we driving there anyway why can't we apparate?"

He answered almost immediately. "Because the people of Scander's head"- that's where he lives by the way- "are getting suspicious of us so we are keeping magic on a down low, that answer your question?"

I nodded and concentrated on the road ahead. It was an hour drive through loads of hills, woods and lakes and time went fast until I felt Oliver's hand slip into mine, then time stopped altogether.

**Wow, that's probably the shortest chapter I have ever written but I took me the longest, dunno why?**


	4. I'm going to kill him

**Again with the long pause, I'm sorry, please don't kill me...** **I'm trying to make it like Katie is in denial about liking Oliver but let me know if I'm succeeding.**

About an hour later, we arrived at Wood's Mansion (and wood, and barn, and river, and more wood and grounds) of a home. And I'm not kidding when I say its massive, you could fit six Quidditch pitches in there and still have room to play on them all its that big but despite its size, its still homely and I'm actually quite proud to call it my second home.

When we pulled up the drive, I couldn't help but stare. _How can a guy this ignorant live in a place like this, he doesn't deserve it _but however ignorant I thought he was, I still groaned in protest when he pulled his hand away from mine. After realising he actually heard that groan, I buried my head in shame, blushing like a mad women.

"I thought you hated me" I heard him proclaim, I could practically hear the smirk he probably had on that face of his. I dared not to look because he would see me blushing and I was supposed to hate him but I have a feeling I hadn't been sending that message with the way I had acted today. He must think I'm head over heels for him but I'm not, I'm far from it, I think.

Rodger, the driver, pulled up to the house and I was quick to escape the torture that is spending time with Oliver in an enclosed space by bounding out onto the pathway when two balls of fluff came bouncing towards me. I bent down to pat them and scratch behind their ears while they wagged their small tails madly.

"And how are my favourite doggies in the world?" I asked as I continued to stroke them, a few seconds later, I drew back and stood back up as they barked and tried to climb my legs. I just giggled, they were too cute.

"Oy! Serri, Terri, leave poor Kitty-Kat alone!" I looked around to look for the source of the familiar voice to see Jasper, all toned and weightlifter like, walking towards me away from the house. When he saw me looking, he immediately opened up his arms for me to give him a enormous hug. I walked over to him over the cobbles of the path and obliged. Jasper, picked me up and spun around in a circle making me dizzy. Finally he set me down.

"And how is my Kitty-Kat" He asked me as we started to walk towards the house.

"Your Kitty-Kat is good" I played back, we always do the same routine whenever we see each other.

"Good, good"

"And how is my Jazz Square"

"Hand jive-ingly good, as always"

"So, how is Kitty-Kat enjoying _Ollie's Lollie" _(woah, sex enthusiasm)

"Just-wait what?" Now _that_ wasn't part of the routine.

"Well, I just thought you two were, um, you know, um, _sexually active _now that your dating." Hold your horses, _DATING?_

"Er, sorry to disappoint but were not dating or thinking about it" True and truer.

"But Mum called and told us you were, she saw you hugging and holding hands" Jazz furrowed his brow making him look even more scary.

I blushed. Yes _blushed._ Merlin, why are you making me BLUSH SO MUCH? "Again, Just Dating" I folded my arms across my chest in defence as Jazz just looked at me in disbelief. His expression practically said "_of course _you are", I would of responded but I could see Oliver making his way towards us waiting to get a reunion out of his brother. I nodded over Jazz's shoulder towards Ol, he quickly pranced over to him and gave him a proper bear hug and I mean a proper, proper all squish your organs bear hug.

As I watched the two brothers fire harmless insults at each other faster than Fred and George can think of a joke, I slowly edged my way over to Evie who was standing on the door stop looking murderous (oh, if looks could kill). I guess she was still angry at Oliver for the dock insistent.

I didn't think talking to me would help help her so I stayed quite, keeping her company until it was time to go inside. She just smiled gratefully at me and followed her family inside. _I'll get her later_.

It doesn't matter how many times I enter the Wood's grand entrance hall, every time it is just as mind blowing as the last. The tall ceiling filled with beautiful hand painted old fashioned wizards and witches was enough to give any man over 70 a heart attack from its beauty. The walls were half lined with dark wooden panels what matched the furniture and half the cool grey stone that the house was made out of but with the size of the room, light got into every nook and cranny. The rug on the stone floor was old and the colours were withering but even it its third century in this house, it was still magnificent.

We turned right, passing the butler on his way to our rooms to make sure everything was in order. I would be against them having a butler plus a house maid and a cook but they all seemed happy and were paid a hell of a lot more than they should. We entered one of the house's two main libraries where James Wood himself was standing hunched over his desk with my Father sat on the low couch on the other side of the room. They were talking business. Again.

I guess I was glad the Mr Wood had given my father a job as his P.A. When he lost his other job as a herbologist (He supplied schools around the world with ingredients, plants and seeds but when he made a mistake and sent a school in Japan a toxic unnameable plant instead of Abyssinian shrivelfig, he has been out of business since) Mr. Wood was quick to hire him, I was grateful and all but it now meant that I now saw a lot less of him.

As soon as we walked in, our fathers look up at us. Mr Wood looked worried, the usual hug he normally gave his favourite son was replaced with a simple nod, which Wood returned. He so knew what was happening; what was going on. He never told me. It was something big and he didn't every mention that there was a problem. Right then, I hated him.

My father, on the other hand, tried his best to plaster a fake smile on his face. Whatever was going on, it involved me. I looked over a Wood, my eyes glaring. He smiled guiltily back. Oh he's a dead man when I find out. My father stood up, looked at Mr Wood and uttered the few words which would completely change my attitude toward Oliver:

"Tinkerbell, honey, we need to talk."


	5. Im gonna kill him for real this time

**So I really need to start updating more often, a lot more often. To be absolutely honest with you, I kept on forgetting to write and i'm rubbish at stay on course, my drama coursework is a good piece of evidence in this since it was due two months ago.**

I knew this house like the back of my hand. Wood used to joke about how I knew his impressive mansion better than him and I guess its probably true. There were seventy-one rooms, seventeen of them were bare, eight of them were for storage, nine of them were bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, thirteen fireplaces, sixty-four cupboards, fifty-six stairs, one-hundred-and-forty windows and two secret passageways (one of which I have yet to explore). Yeah, I know this house inside out, I knew its secrets and its obvious features, I knew its story as it does mine. Its walls have seen more of me than my own, they have seen me through break-ups, make ups, good times and the bad times, this house was my old friend but at this moment, its stone slabs aren't comforting at all. In fact, its making it worse.

Everything here was _his_. Everything belonged to _him_. Everywhere I looked I was constantly reminded of _him_.I bet he knew of this, I bet you he did. Why didn't he tell me? Merlin, I was so angry, part of me (I'm not sure how large that part was) wanted just to hex him into oblivion, find a way to get him back, then kill him in a more painful, muggle way, the other wanted to just to let my penned up rage come bursting out and have a good old cry in a corner deep in the heart of this house. I would probably go and cry after I curse at him all the rude words I know and some I have made up. He's a prick and always had been, I have no idea why my feelings about him over the past few days had changed and he hadn't. I must have been high on something or someone had slipped me an odourless potion (probably the twins) because if not, I wouldn't of started to fall into his trap.

I wasn't angry because of the situation we were in, no, in fact I would do the same if my children were in possible danger. I was angry because he had obviously known of this and had yet failed to mention it in the growing amount of conversations we had had over the last few days. I could tell by his sudden interesting getting me to like him. He knew this situation would be made a lot easier if I had actually liked him but I could see straight through it, I have known this guy the majority of my life after all.

I rounded the corner and bounded off down the corridor to the room where I knew he would be, ready to confront him. When I reached the door to his room, I opened it, not caring if it slammed against the wall as I barged through and stomped over to where he had just suddenly turned around from unpacking when I had made my entrance and slapped him right across the cheek.

"OW! What was that for?" He stood, cradling his face with his hand.

"FOR NOT TELLING ME!" I shouted back, my eyes starting to well up due to my anger.

"For not telling you what, Kates?" He whispered back, just loud enough so I could hear. He was ashamed. I could tell.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU-" Insert profanities here mixed with my tears finally bubbling over and me beating him, gradually getting more pathetic every hit. Soon it was just me whining much like a cat and crying my eyes out. He pulled me in to his arms, I tired to pull away, I did but soon I was flinging my arms around him and sobbed into his shirt. Merlin, we gotta stop doing this.

Dear Diary,

Today was awful.

Actually no. It was worst than that.

It was horrific (actually it was even worse than that but I cant think of a better word to use).

Im so pissed of at Oliver for not telling me. He did know, I was right. He told me this after I had calmed down enough to ask him. He said that he had known for a month and had known that if he had told me I would of thought he was talking shite. He knows me too well. For some strange reason and I still have no idea how and why this happened, I am no longer angry at him. He didn't tell me because he knew it would be hopeless I would've told him to eff off and to stop pulling my leg because I wasn't that vulnerable and gullible, and not because he wanted me not to know- like I originally thought.

My dad had said it was for my own good, that it was the only way to make me safe. Our family is of muggle heritage - both my parents are muggleborn- so if the rumours are true about you-know-who planning to infiltrate the Ministry, we would be in danger. I don't have to marry him. I just have to say we are betrothed and hopefully they will leave us alone (which they might do anyway because Mr. Wood is only one position under the Minister and if they value him, which they should because of his influence- they wont touch us). Marrying him will be a last resort if things get really bad.

Now I have finally realised why our families have made sure to have paid extra attention to our relationship. They wanted our betrothal to be more believable. It was only for my protection. The comments have been there forever but they have gotten more and more often this past month. They were only doing this to keep me safe.

Anyway I have to go. I can hear Evie calling me from downstairs. Me, Evie, Jazz and Ol are having a movie night. Its a tradition of ours to watch a muggle movie the day we get back from Hogwarts. Tonight it was "Apollo 13", some movie about space. We are only watching it because Jazz has a _small _obsession with Mary Kate Schellhardt.

My life is absolutely mental.

I was snuggled up to Oliver in his tv room - named because its the room with the only tv in the house. A bowl of salty popcorn was nestled between out legs ( I found the sweet stuff sickly and Oliver didn't have much of a sweet tooth) as we watched the movie, today's events were behind us but I couldn't help but feel guilty whenever I saw the purple bruise on his face. I was bored, I could tell Oliver was too by the way he was huffing and puffing. I looked across to Jazz and Evie whos eyes were glued to the screen.

I felt Oliver moving next to me and soon his mouth was near my ear. His breath against my skin sent a shiver down my spine.

"Wanna get out of her?" He asked moving his head away from my ear and flashing me that grin of his.

I nodded as he stood you and offered me his hand, I took it and we somehow managed to get out of the room unnoticed by the others.

**There you go, that's all you are getting. I have no idea ho long it will be until the next chapter but I will try. **


End file.
